Healing the Scars
by Serene Ice Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Demon's Heir. A blooming relationship. New threats. Old enemies. New goals. Two scarred souls try to heal each other, but their very existences are at risk. Can they persevere, or will they be torn asunder by the shadows that haunt them? HIATUS


_**Summary:** Sequel to Demon's Heir. A blooming relationship. New threats. Old enemies. New goals. As Tsuzuki and Hisoka work to heal one another, new problems and old threats that were all but forgotten resurface, leaving them to fight for their very existences. Can they persevere, or will they be torn asunder by the shadows that haunt them?**  
><strong>_

_**Authors Note:** Hello again everyone! Finally getting started with the sequel to Demon's Heir. I want to say thank you to everyone who kept up with that story and are returning for this next part. Thanks to EggDropSoup for reading this over for me! I hope you enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the room was so tense, Hisoka felt it was choking him. The Chief, though he sat still and tried not to show it, was quite concerned. Tsuzuki kept fidgeting, and it was taking a lot of willpower for Hisoka not to yell at him. After all, it wasn't Tsuzuki's fault- he was nervous as well, and Hisoka knew snapping at him would only make the situation worse.<p>

They knew why they were there- they had quite deliberately disobeyed Enma's orders not to remain on the case, even after Enma spoke to Tsuzuki directly. While it wasn't the first time Tsuzuki had gone against orders, it was the first time that such a meeting with the Lord of Meifu himself was held because of it. It was clear their actions would have some serious repercussions.

They were waiting for what felt like far too long. When Enma finally appeared, all breathing seemed to momentarily cease. As he sat down, his elegant robes and long black hair pooled around him. As Hisoka glanced up at the man for the first time, a sudden fear shot through him. Perhaps it was his gaze, hard and cold, or perhaps it was the fact Hisoka could not even sense him. Whether or not Enma was consciously protecting his emotions or not the empath wasn't sure, but it was the first time he'd been completely locked out, unable to so much as sense his presence, which unnerved him greatly.

"Tsuzuki Asato, Kurosaki Hisoka." Though his voice wasn't unusually loud, it held more of an impact than if he had been yelling the words. "You have disobeyed my direct orders to stay off the case. Did you think it was okay for you to take it upon yourselves and do what you want? Your actions are unforgivable, and you have forced me to make a decision I would have otherwise not considered. Your partnership is hereby over. Kurosaki Hisoka will be reassigned to another section and given a new partner."

"What?" Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka yelled, looking up at the Lord of Meifu with unbelieving expressions.

"Starting today, you will no longer work together on any case. Kurosaki will be transferred to make sure that you two never take it upon yourselves to sneak behind my back again."

Chief Konoe took a deep breath, "Lord Enma, I beg you to reconsider."

"You know the laws must be upheld, Konoe. I cannot make an exception."

"I understand, Lord Enma, however, I feel it would be a mistake to reassign Kurosaki. He and Tsuzuki work together so well- they solve every case they're put on and have lasted longer than any previous partnership Tsuzuki has had. It benefits the Shokan division to have these two working together."

"It is up to Tsuzuki whether or not he keeps a partner. He will get a new one, as will Kurosaki, and they can work just as hard as they already do. It does not benefit any of us to have a set of partners ignoring commands in order to do as they please. Shinigami are give partners to prevent them from following their own agenda, not encouraging it. You know this, Konoe."

"Yes, but-"

"Like hell you'll reassign me!" Hisoka suddenly yelled, garnering the attention of the other three in the room.

Enma glared at the youngest Shinigami. "Do you forget who you are speaking to? I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect. You know well what you did, and you will bear responsibility for your actions whether you want to or not."

"Oh, I know what I did. I prevented you from losing your top Shinigami!" Hisoka's fists shook as he talked. He felt a rage toward Enma that was normally only reserved for the man who continuously tormented both him and his partner.

"Pray tell, how did you save him? Had you not disobeyed me to begin with, this whole mess would have never happened."

"Do you honestly believe Tsuzuki would have not done something about it even if I had refused to help him? Either you have no clue who he is, or you just don't care!"

"Do not speak to me that way, boy! I know the Shinigami I employ better than anyone else. I know every aspect of your lives. Tsuzuki would have been stopped. As his partner it is also your duty to make sure he obeys his commands."

"You don't know Tsuzuki nearly as well as I do. I have worked with him personally for over five years. No matter what I said, he would have gone to the demon realm on his own accord, but I was the one who went back to get him! I didn't sit around waiting until things got worse to do something about it! I did my job as his partner by actually looking out for him, not just ignoring his distress like-"

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka stopped suddenly, turning to Tsuzuki, who was looking at him through watery eyes.

"Stop. Please, stop. That's enough."

"But, Tsuzuki-"

"Please, Hisoka." As his partner fell silent, Tsuzuki turned to Enma.

"I ran off on my own without even mentioning it to Hisoka or anybody else. I can promise you he would have stopped me if he had known, but I made sure to leave while he was asleep so that he couldn't stop me. It is my fault and mine alone, and I will bear full responsibility for it. Hisoka was only doing his job as my partner by bringing me back to Meifu."

"Perhaps that is true, Tsuzuki, but you still had to have known about the case to have made that decision. As such, the both of you disobeyed me by continuing to follow it and attempting to do something about it. Whether or not that final decision was made by you alone doesn't change the fact both of you are to be punished for your actions leading up to that."

"If I may, Lord Enma." Konoe interrupted, getting his superior's attention, "I fully understand that they need to be punished. However, in breaking them apart, you would just as well be permanently dismissing the both of them. I believe such a punishment would wound them both in ways from which they will not heal, and it would affect their performance as Shinigami." It was clear he was carefully choosing his words. He was worried for the mental health of both of them. He knew how attached the two had become to each other, and he knew that, with the state of Tsuzuki's mental health, the man would not be able to take losing the partner he cared so much for, and who had stayed with him through more than any partner ever had. Konoe knew Enma would not want to lose Tsuzuki.

It was silent for a moment as Enma considered this. He too knew how fragile Tsuzuki could be, and it would be counter-productive to damage him beyond repair. Preventing the two from getting into a situation like this ever again while making sure not to cause the inevitable loss of Tsuzuki was a careful balancing act that perhaps needed to be considered further. While it had already been a week since the incident (the time was given to Tsuzuki and Hisoka to recover before coming back to work), perhaps Enma needed to reconsider this after all. While he did believe Tsuzuki could eventually recover from yet another broken partnership, it was also possible depression would lead him to an act that would allow him to slip forever away from Enma's grasp.

"Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka, you are both confined to Meifu until further notice. You will return to work, but will be restricted from taking on field work. As punishment for you insolence, Kurosaki, you will undergo strict training on your days off of work to remind you how to act toward your superiors. The two of you are dismissed."

Before he did anything else that would make the situation worse, Hisoka got up and stomped out of Enma's meeting room, Tsuzuki following behind. It wasn't until they were both a good distance from the building that either of them spoke up.

"That bastard. I don't care who he is, he has no right to treat us like his personal slaves."

"Hisoka, please. Speaking of him or to him in such a way isn't going to help."

"I don't care, Tsuzuki! I'm sick of sitting around and letting him act like he cares when he doesn't do a single thing to help! I don't trust him, and I don't care what he says!"

"It's alright, I'll take whatever punishment he gives me, so long as you aren't punished for something that isn't your fault."

Hisoka stopped walking and looked at his partner. "Are you saying you would just accept it if he reassigned me to another section?"

"No, that's not what I mean! I need you as my partner, you know that."

"Then stop acting like it's okay for him to decide we can't work together anymore! Like you don't care if that happens!"

"I do care! Of course I do! Please don't think that, Hisoka..."

Hisoka took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Now he was just upsetting Tsuzuki and snapping at silly things. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just...frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's alright..."

"No, it's not. I just...I can't stand the way he treats you. There's just something about him I don't like."

"Something about him you don't like? What do you mean?"

"I don't know...the way he does things, it just seems odd. It doesn't seem like he personally cares about us at all. The only thing he cares about is us getting the job done."

"He didn't split us apart yet though."

"No, but he considered it. He only stopped when he thought it would affect our work as Shinigami. Not because it'd upset us personally. I just get a bad feeling about him, and I refuse to let him just treat you like an object of his possession." The more Hisoka thought about it, the angrier he got. As if Muraki hadn't been bad enough, Lord Enma himself acted as if Tsuzuki was nothing more than a tool for him to use as he wished. Nobody was going to treat Tsuzuki that way. He deserved so much better. Hisoka wouldn't allow him to be used.

He was silent again for a moment. That wasn't the only reason he was being snappy, though it was a big part of it. He'd been frustrated with himself ever since Tsuzuki confessed to loving him. Hisoka had been thinking about how to deal with it ever since. He didn't know how to deal with such things, and he didn't want to disappoint his partner. He was both unsure of how to act in a relationship and unsure if he'd be able to get physically close. But, he couldn't keep Tsuzuki waiting forever. He had to make a choice. He had to be honest.

"Tsuzuki, I...I've been thinking about what you said after we got out of the demon realm."

Immediately, Tsuzuki knew what Hisoka was talking about. "Oh. Hisoka, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with, so please don't think that-"

Hisoka held up his hand, silencing Tsuzuki. "That's not it. It's just..." He stepped forward suddenly, wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki and pressed his face into his partner's chest. "I want to be with you. I want us to be together. I'm just...afraid that I can't give you everything you deserve in a relationship."

"Hisoka..." Slightly surprised at the sudden confession, it took him a moment to react before he returned his partner's embrace. "Don't worry about that. You've already done more for me than I could ever ask for. I just want to be with you, just us, just like this." He rested his head on top of Hisoka's as he held the younger man close. Standing there like that, knowing that Hisoka accepted him and returned his feelings, Tsuzuki couldn't think of a moment he'd been happier.

"I won't let him split us apart. I don't care what we have to do- you're my partner and it's staying that way."

Tsuzuki's grip around the younger man tightened. "Thank you, Hisoka."

For a short time, neither of them moved. They were happy simply standing in each others' embrace, taking in the moment. Both of them felt that, so long as they had each other, they could make it through anything thrown their way.

"We should probably get going." Hisoka mumbled as they finally pulled apart, cheeks pink from the confession he never thought he'd make.

It wasn't until Hisoka said something that Tsuzuki remembered they were still standing outside. "Ah, yeah. Um...mind if I walk you home?"

Hisoka felt his blush deepen. "I don't mind."

The older Shinigami smiled as the two continued on their way. As they walked, he couldn't help but notice how close they were, how easy it would be to just reach over and take Hisoka's hand in his. It would be nice, he thought, walking hand-in-hand, but he wasn't sure if his partner would be comfortable with it. After all, he normally didn't like much physical contact, and Tsuzuki didn't want to push anything onto him. It wasn't like it was a lot of contact, but how would Hisoka react to it? Was it too soon for something like that?

As he busied himself with debating whether or not it was okay to hold Hisoka's hand, he didn't realize they were already turning onto Hisoka's street. The entire walk had been quiet, both Shinigami apparently too lost in thought to converse. Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as they reached the door. He'd just wasted the entire walk without so much as saying a word.

"Well, here we are." Was that really all he could say after a full walk of silence? Tsuzuki mentally kicked himself for being so awkward.

"Yeah..." Hisoka mumbled and was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Do you want to come in?"

At the invitation, Tsuzuki visibly brightened up. "Sure."

Once they were both inside, Hisoka closed the door behind them. Silence reigned again as Tsuzuki took a seat on Hisoka's couch, and it was making Hisoka aggravated. Why did things between them suddenly get so awkward? They weren't like this with each other before. Even Tsuzuki was quiet. Finally, with a huff, Hisoka spoke up.

"This is stupid. We've never been like this with each other before, why now? I don't want what I said to make things weird."

"I'm sorry, Hisoka... I just don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I mean, I want to...be like a couple, but not in a way that will be uncomfortable for you."

The younger man shook his head. "Idiot. You're thinking about it too much. Just be you. Be the way you've always been." Hisoka sighed. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm making it complicated." Thinking about it, he was probably giving mixed signals. He'd admitted to wanting to be with Tsuzuki, yet wasn't quite ready for everything that came with a romantic relationship. No wonder his partner was so confused. "Here...maybe this will help."

Blushing, Hisoka sat down and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki. As he felt Tsuzuki's arms encircle him, he rested against the older man. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult..."

"You're not difficult. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. As long as I'm with you, I am.

"Even though I frustrate you sometimes?"

"I may get aggravated at times, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy being around you."

Tsuzuki smiled. Knowing he made Hisoka happy was something to be grateful for. He wanted so much to give his partner the joy he didn't have in life, the happiness he deserved. If he could make even this one thing possible, then he would certainly be good for something. "I'm glad. I love you, Hisoka."

"I...love you too...Tsuzuki."

Hisoka didn't think he'd ever felt more joy emanating from Tsuzuki before. There was a sense of euphoria that the empath had never felt before. Sure, his partner was easily excited, but he'd never sensed a happiness of this degree before. It was something else altogether. Tsuzuki's love surrounded him, giving him a sense of security that he'd never had before. For once, he was glad he was an empath. There was nothing more wonderful than the emotions surrounding him as he laid in Tsuzuki's arms.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked after a moment, "Can we keep this private for now?" He knew that, if news of their relationship got out at work, they'd garner a lot of attention, and he really didn't want that. He wanted to get used to the idea of being in a relationship first. Besides, it wasn't anybody else's business. Watari, especially, would start asking questions if he knew. For now, he wanted it to stay just between them.

"Sure. I won't tell anyone. But they'll probably find out eventually."

"Just for now. I don't want anybody else asking questions or trying to get into our business."

"No problem. I'll keep it a secret." Tsuzuki said with a wink. As much as he wanted to share the news with his best friend, he would resist for Hisoka's sake. He knew his partner was a private person, and didn't want him to feel uncomfortable at work when Watari undoubtedly would start saying something. Of course, he couldn't guarantee how long it would be before people figured it out. Watari especially had a knack for somehow figuring things like that out.

"Thanks." The younger Shinigami closed his eyes, content just sitting as they were. He was comfortable, and didn't particularly want to move yet.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsuzuki began suspecting his partner had fallen asleep. Gently calling out his name, he got no response. So, he really had fallen asleep. Tsuzuki smiled to himself, repositioned his arms to support his partner, then, being careful not to wake him, stood up, lifting Hisoka off the couch. He carried him to the bedroom, gently laid him down, and tucked him in.

There was a hint of a smile on the sleeping man's face, a look of contentment that Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile at. As he lightly stroked his cheek, Hisoka's head turned slightly toward the touch.

"Sleep well." Quietly, Tsuzuki left, returning to his own apartment and leaving Hisoka to sleep.

It was about an hour later when Hisoka began to stir. He might not have opened his eyes, had it not felt like something was missing. While his bed was warm and comfortable, the presence of a particular person was missing. Realizing he had been moved and that Tsuzuki was gone, Hisoka sat up. Checking the alarm clock beside his bed, he found it was quarter past seven, still a bit early to be turning in for the night. He wasn't even sure why he had fallen asleep in the first place. Perhaps the meeting with Enma had got him angry enough to actually tire him out. That, and there was just something about cuddling with his partner that had lulled him to sleep. Tsuzuki had been so warm and comfortable, and Hisoka had felt so safe that he'd allowed himself to drift off. Now that he realized what had happened, he felt kind of bad for falling asleep on his partner. He would have allowed Tsuzuki to stay longer and eaten dinner with him, but it was too late for that now. He hoped his partner wasn't disappointed.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he was sort of hungry. Not Tsuzuki-level hungry, but he hadn't eaten anything in the past 6 hours. Dinner would be a good idea.

With a stretch, Hisoka slid out of bed and padded out to the kitchen to prepare something for himself. He didn't really feel like making anything that required much preparation or cooking time. Looking through the cupboard, he found some canned soup. Not the best, but it would do. As he went through the motions of preparing his dinner, he found his thoughts wandering back to Tsuzuki.

As unbelievable as it seemed, he'd actually told Tsuzuki he loved him. He knew that it was true, and, perhaps, it had been for a while, but that didn't make it any less surprising. So then, what were they now? Boyfriends, he believed is what most people would call it. He wasn't sure he liked that term, but how else would he refer to them? As lovers? That sounded strange to him too. It sounded too much like it carried implications of...other things. The thought made Hisoka blush. That was something he definitely wasn't ready for. That term didn't work. Perhaps just as a couple then. That sounded good.

The microwave beeped, signaling that it was done cooking. Hisoka carefully pulled the soup out. After confirming it was warm enough, he poured himself a glass of water and sat down to eat.

So, if him and Tsuzuki were a couple now, did that mean they'd go on dates? He'd never been on a date before. The closest he had come was when Tsuzuki had given him advice on Tsubaki, but, given all that was happening at the time, he never actually dated her. He was sure Tsuzuki had dated before, but Hisoka had no experience to go off of. What if he messed up? Sure, he'd gone out with Tsuzuki plenty of times, but they weren't together back then.

Though, was there really that much of a difference? People usually went to dinner on dates, or to the movies. He'd gone out to dinner with Tsuzuki numerous times during their partnership. Maybe he didn't have to do much different. But, then it wouldn't seem like a date at all, and it would just seem like another night out between friends.

Hisoka groaned. Thinking about this too much was starting to give him a headache. He needed to follow his own advice and just be himself. Well, for the most part anyway. He figured he could stand to be slightly more affectionate toward the man he loved and not as cold as he could sometimes be. He simply had to build off of what they already had. Trying too hard would only make things awkward.

Right. So, learn how to be a little more affectionate, and not think so much about it. He could do that. At least, he hoped he could.

Despite his doubts about himself, Hisoka did feel positive about all of this. He believed he was, for the first time, truly happy. Thanks to Tsuzuki, he was learning how to actually live. Sure, things weren't always easy, but he looked forward to the road ahead. He didn't regret choosing this path, and he didn't think Tsuzuki did either. At least, not judging by the emotions that the empath had felt from him earlier. He was fairly certain that his partner was ecstatic about the whole thing, even if a little nervous. Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki was afraid of messing up, but he personally knew such a thing wouldn't happen. Sure, they might get into the occasional disagreement, but he knew that Tsuzuki would never do something that would jeopardize their relationship. If anything, it was he himself that might mess up, but Hisoka was determined not to let that happen.

Finishing his dinner, Hisoka carried his dishes over to the sink. The dirty dishes were beginning to pile up, so it was time to wash them. Once that task was done, Hisoka tidied up anything else that needed cleaning, brushed his teeth, changed into a tank-top, set his alarm clock and slid back under his blankets.

While he was used to sleeping alone, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Tsuzuki was with him right now. Sure, they had shared a bed when on cases before, but Tsuzuki had always been careful to give Hisoka space. Now, he wondered how it would feel to have Tsuzuki laying beside him, arms wrapped around him, those warm emotions enveloping him as they fell asleep.

Hisoka drifted off to sleep with a faint smile on his face.


End file.
